Divulged
by Thaurn
Summary: Story inspired by Peppermint Quartz. Ichigo and Renji fight over who can take Rukia to the Teddy Bear Exhibition, but the fight takes an unexpected turn. Warning: Yaoi


**Title: Divulged**

**Pairings/Characters: Rukia, Ichigo, Renji**

**Warning: Boy love!**

**A/N: This is inspired, well more like its entire idea is by Peppermint Quartz's "Random Acts of Bleachness" chapter 8 (Divulged). I couldn't help myself but to do a one shot!**

* * *

It is well known that the Teddy Bear Exhibition is THE place to take a girl out on a date. With cuteness and plushy-goodness all over the place, how can a girl not enjoy herself? On top of that, the exhibition is held only once a year, making it all the more romantic. Is it not the best feeling in the world to be singled out by a guy when there are so many other girls that could have been chosen for the date? (Geez, you'd think this was prom or something…) Ichigo knew this and took this perfect opportunity to invite Rukia to the show. However…

"Hey Ichigo, I'm thinking of taking Rukia to the Teddy Bear Exhibition. I heard it was full of cute things, so Rukia will probably like that, right?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped as his head snapped in Renji's direction. "What!? You can't take her. I wanted to invite her!"

"Well screw you. I'm inviting her, since I mentioned it first," Renji replied.

"Who cares if you mentioned it first? Who says we have to tell each other all our life plans before we do them? Besides, I've been thinking of taking her for a while now, probably before you even knew the exhibition existed."

"Well, I've known Rukia longer than you, so there."

Ichigo smacked his palm on his forehead muttering something that sounded like "Baka". Ichigo started pacing around Renji's room trying to find a way to get Renji to not want to go to the exhibition. "You know Renji, I don't think you'd enjoy yourself very much at this thing. It's full of pink fluffy teddy bears everywhere."

"So, who cares? As long as Rukia likes that, then I'm fine with it."

_Shit_ "Ok, well she'll probably want to buy many stuffed animals, and they are very expensive. Can you afford that?"

Renji seemed to hesitate a bit. _Excellent_. "Well…I've been doing some chores around here for Urahara-san, so I'll just ask him for some money in return for my good services!" Renji replied with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Isn't Hat-and-clogs making you work because you are mooching off of him? Stupid freeloader."

Renji blushed. "Shit, well then I'll try to find some way of getting money."

"The exhibition is pretty soon. I don't think you'll make it."

Renji stood up from where he was sitting and pushed Ichigo against a near by wall.

"Screw you! I'm gonna get money and I'm gonna go with Rukia to the exhibition. Just you wait."

"Not if I get to her first." Ichigo taunted, moving his face forward trying to intimidate Renji.

Renji was seeing red. He clenched his fist and punched Ichigo hard in the stomach. Ichigo coughed and muttered "Bastard" as he lunged at Renji. Renji lost his balance and toppled over, slamming his back against the hard floor and sending Ichigo on top of him. Ichigo quickly recovered from the fall and straddled the pineapple as he landed several punches on Renji's face. "I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bastard!" Renji yelled as he blocked the punches and rolled Ichigo over onto his back. They both struggled to gain dominance as they continued to fight.

Ichigo then made an attempt at kneeing Renji's family jewels, but it backfired when Renji caught the leg, but not quite fast enough. Ichigo's knee ended up brushing Renji's privates in an oh-so-pleasurable fashion. Renji couldn't help but moan at the feeling – his face tilted back with his mouth open and his eyelids fluttered. He cursed at himself a second later for letting out such a sound, but it surprised him that the berry was not laughing at him. He looked up at Ichigo, and saw that he was frozen on the spot, staring wide-eyed at Renji. Ichigo's face flushed as Renji continued to stare at him in bewilderment.

Then, without thinking, Renji rolled Ichigo off of him and climbed on top of the teen. He then took Ichigo's hand and placed it on Renji's growing bulge. Ichigo's eye's widened even more if it were possible as Renji used Ichigo's hand to stroke himself. Renji's actions were incomprehensible, but for some reason Ichigo didn't stop the redhead. Renji let go of Ichigo's wrist and used the now free hand to cup Ichigo's midsection, wanting to give Ichigo the same pleasure he felt. Both started to pant hard as they continued to grope each other, never breaking eye contact.

Renji finally bent down and hesitantly brushed his lips over Ichigo's soft ones for a moment before bending further and taking the teen into a searing kiss. Ichigo at first did not move because he was too stunned to realize what was going on. Renji's tongue snapped Ichigo back to reality as it dove into the berry's mouth - his senses running wild as he felt the wet tongue explore its entirety. When Ichigo's tongue eventually mingled with the other, Renji took hold of Ichigo's body with his strong arms and held him tightly as they continued to kiss. Renji's hips unconsciously jerked forward and brushed against Ichigo's member, making both men moan into their kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun?"

Both men scrambled, abruptly standing up and adjusting their robes with haste as the door slid open slowly, revealing a grinning Urahara.

"Ah, could you both help me in the storage room? I need help with some boxes." Urahara examined both men standing awkwardly before him with much interest. "You both look like you just came back from training. A cold shower would probably do you some good," Urahara said as he fanned his face – grinning like a maniac.

* * *

The next day, Rukia had asked both Ichigo and Renji if they would like to go to the Teddy Bear Exhibition with her, but both grumbled and refused. Rukia gave them a curious look, but did not insist on their reason. She noticed that the two men were not speaking with each other, not even making eye contact. The truth was, neither men had the courage to tell Rukia about their fight nor how it ended.

Later that day, when Rukia was back home at Ichigo's house, she heard…Urahara-san talking into a loudhailer from outside Ichigo's house?

"Kurosaki-kuuuunnn, if you need some alone time with Abarai-kun, you are always welcome to stay over at my plaaaaace! Tessai, Ururu and Jinta are not home so you can moan as loud as you'd like! Unlike yesterday when you tried so hard not to make a sound!"

Rukia's jaw dropped to say the least…

* * *

**Et voila! I hope my amateurish writing was worthy of your brilliant ideas, Peppermint Quartz! I kept this T rated, since Ichigo IS a teen after all!**


End file.
